


Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

by thirstingdragon



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Oppa Kink, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstingdragon/pseuds/thirstingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the ways Junhong imagined tonight going, Daehyun in his lap in his pretty little dress, calling him oppa, begging to be touched while his cock was bound and his ass plugged was pretty far down on the list. But there’s no way he’s complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fade131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [Fade131](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/pseuds/fade131) for the third round of The Brownie Bunch fic exchange. Thank you bb for all the amazing prompts, I hope that I did this one justice for you. <3
> 
> Huge, enormous thank you to [almostblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue) for the amazing beta and the title inspiration. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> [HERE](http://36.media.tumblr.com/5ab4f198087c93d02bae00ca45f82ade/tumblr_natu5iJtPU1rb322jo1_1280.jpg) is the VERY NSFW picture which inspired much of the story.
> 
> Note: All characters in this story are intended to be over the age of 18, though all ages are left ambiguous.  
> As always, if you've found this by Googling yourself or someone you know, please hit the back button now. <3

The light outside is just fading when Junhong stretches out naked on his bed. He’s by himself, resigned to a night alone without his either of his lovers for company. He’s absentmindedly fiddling around on his iPad, contemplating turning off the light and calling it a night when Yongguk walks in with a smirk on his face and swagger in his step. 

"Hey, hyung," Junhong says, a smile on his face that Yongguk leans down to kiss, his hands braced on either side of Junhong's head. Junhong is quick to drop his iPad and is about to see if he can convince Yongguk to straddle his lap instead of kneeling on the edge of the bed when Yongguk ends the kiss with a nip to Junhong’s lips. It leaves Junhong smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought you had plans for tonight?" Junhong asks, sliding his hands up Yongguk’s back, palms against the warm skin hidden beneath Yongguk’s shirt. 

Yongguk's smile widens and takes on a mischievous air. "I still have plans tonight. They just also involve you."

"Yeah?" Yongguk hadn’t said where he was going off to after dinner, just given a _I need to go see a man about a horse_ , over his shoulder before walking out of the living room, leaving a confused pile of boys on the sofa and a giggling Himchan in the armchair.

"Yeah," Yongguk says, "I brought you a present. Do you want to see?" 

Junhong perks up further. "Yes, please, hyung. Where is it? What did I do?" he pauses remembering Yongguk’s last comment. Himchan had promised him that Yongguk's quote was from a movie, but… “It’s not a horse, right?” 

Laughing, Yongguk shakes his head and slides his hand to the back of Junhong's neck. He gives Junhong a shake like he's a naughty puppy in need of a scruffing, and it goes straight to Junhong's dick. 

"Patience, Junhongie. I got to go get it first," Yongguk say before giving him another kiss. "Sit up and close your eyes for me, okay? No peeking," he adds, stepping back towards the door. 

Junhong sits all the way up on the bed, pushing the bedding down and swinging his legs over the side. He digs his toes into the plush rug on the floor, enjoying the thick texture as he listens to Yongguk’s footsteps. There’s a creak as the door opens, and then another, like Yongguk might have pulled it partly shut behind him just in case Junhong decided to peek. There's whispered conversation in low tones too low for Junhong to make out. When the door opens again he can track footsteps -- this time two sets, both decidedly not equine -- making their way to the bed accompanied by the snick of the door closing and the noise of the lock being engaged. 

There's silence as the footsteps stop in front of him and then he can hear Yongguk whisper again, closer this time. The words don't sound like they're meant for Junhong.

"Go on then, just like we talked about, sweetheart.”

There’s the sound of more movement and then Junhong feels a warm weight settle across his thighs while hands lightly rest on his shoulders. His own hands come up automatically, fingers closing around a slim waist. There’s the slide of skin on skin where the bare legs of the person on his lap rub up against his thighs. 

The temptation to open his eyes is strong, but he keeps them shut, distracting himself by trying to figure out what the texture of the fabric under his hands reminds him of. It’s thin, textured, and (Junhong thinks) possibly full of holes. He still hasn't placed it when the person on his lap speaks. 

"Hello, oppa," Daehyun breathes against his mouth, a familiar voice tumbling out unfamiliar words that have Junhong's eyes snapping open. He means to say something, to ask a question, but all the words in the world are beyond his grasp when he sees what's before him. 

The material that Junhong couldn't place is the same as the fishnet stockings that his Secret noonas sometimes wear; but instead of thigh highs and heels, Daehyun's wearing what can only be called a dress. The full length sleeves and scooped neck might be conservative, if it wasn't for the fact that the hem ended at Daehyun's thighs and he wasn't naked beneath the see-through material. 

Naked, with his dick hard and leaking at the tip, with the purple leather band of their cock ring wrapped around the base. 

Junhong's eyes roam, taking everything in, afraid that if he blinks then Daehyun will disappear like a dream. Junhong opens his mouth to say something but can only bring himself to tighten his hands on Daehyun’s hips, pulling the dress tighter along his belly and his back, eyes devouring the way Daehyun squirms on his lap as the fabric shifts and pulls.

"Do you like your gift, Junhongie?" Yongguk speaks up when it's obvious that Junhong still can't bring himself to speak without prompting. 

Junhong nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. He manages to tear his eyes away from Daehyun for the time it takes to look at Yongguk, who must have stripped in the time between letting Daehyun in the room and now, because he’s standing naked behind Daehyun. 

"What did I do to deserve such a pretty present?" Junhong asks, before he's back to looking at Daehyun and the way he’s biting on the corner of his bottom lip. He’s wearing pink lipgloss and Junhong wants to lick it off his lips to see if the gloss is as sweet as Daehyun.

Yongguk steps closer, his knees bumping against Junhong's as he leans forward, letting his belly press against Daehyun’s back while his hands gently ghost down Daehyun’s arms. He starts at his shoulder and ends where Daehyun’s fingers are resting around the back of Junhong’s neck before reversing and retracting their path. Yongguk’s touch is light enough that the netting barely pulls under his fingers. 

That cocky, self-satisfied expression hasn’t left Yongguk’s face since he first walked into the room, but his eyes are awash with fondness when he looks down at Daehyun. “Our good little Daehyunnie knew how much you wanted to be called oppa and thought that we could surprise you," Yongguk says, finally answering Junhong's question.

That’s not what Junhong expected at all, but if that’s what Daehyun wants, if that’s what he wanted to give him, then Junhong’s not going to protest. “Is that right, Daehyunnie?” Junhong says, testing the word on his tongue. Testing the sound of Daehyun's nickname without the word _hyung_ attached.

“Yes, oppa.”

Flexing his hands, Junhong savours the way that word goes straight to his dick. “And the dress?”

“I...I just wanted to look pretty for you, oppa,” Daehyun says, his voice shy, tinged with the slightest hesitance as if he’s not quite sure how his outfit will be received. 

Belly warming with pleasure and his chest feeling full with how much he loves the boy in front of him, Junhong lifts a hand and tucks a finger under under Daehyun’s chin. Gently, he tilts Daehyun’s head up until he’s looking at Junhong again. He waits until Daehyun meets his eyes again before speaking. “You look beautiful, Daehyunnie.”

Using his finger, Junhong guides Daehyun closer. He bends his head until their noses brush and he can smell the sweet scent from Daehyun’s strawberry lipgloss. “You’ve always been my prettiest girl,” he says before he closes the distance between their lips. 

Junhong licks at Daehyun’s lips. The lipgloss is slick and sweet, but not as sweet as the taste of Daehyun that’s underneath the strawberry flavor. His hand sinks into Daehyun’s hair, guiding him, changing the angle as Daehyun opens beneath him, soft and pliant and easy under Junhong’s ministrations. 

Junhong can feel Yongguk moving to the side, sitting so that he’s all but wrapped around Junhong, close enough that he could hook his chin over Junhong’s shoulder. He pauses with one hand at the small of Junhong’s back and the other on Daehyun’s thigh, fingers teasing the hem of his dress. He settles like that, content to be nothing more than a warm presence on the periphery. Junhong doesn’t worry himself with what Yongguk might have in mind. Instead, he leans down and kisses Daehyun. 

He kisses him and doesn’t stop until they’re both breathless, both focused on the way Daehyun is sitting on his lap. His pert ass is pressed against Junhong’s hard dick and his fingers are clenching at Junhong's shoulders. Junhong nips at Daehyun’s bottom lip before licking the sting away, swallowing Daehyun’s gasps of pleasure before he pulls back. He can’t stop himself from kissing Daehyun one more time, closed mouth and chaste as the catch their breath, foreheads resting against each other as they curl towards each other. 

Daehyun is lax in Junhong’s lap, not moving but for the rise of his chest. It’s a change from the way Daehyun normally is, all movement and begging for more of everyone's attention. Junhong worries about Daehyun’s stillness for a moment, wondering if maybe what sounded good in theory, whispered in conspiratorial tones with Yongguk, is turning into too much for Daehyun in reality. 

His worry abates when he pulls further back to get a good look at Daehyun and is followed by whimpers as Daehyun tenses, straining against an invisible tether to get as close as he can to Junhong without actually moving. He watches Daehyun be still for him, waiting for permission to move, and the warmth in his belly grows. 

“So what’s the plan, here? I have my pretty gift, now what would you like, Yongguk hyung?” Junhong turns his head so he can catch Yongguk’s eye and try to read his expression. It’s a toss up to what his response will be. Sometimes Yongguk wants to direct the show, telling both his boys what to do; others he's content to sit back and watch Junhong and Daehyun play with each other, enjoying the way they'll put on a show just for him.

Yongguk kisses Junhong’s shoulder before reaching up with the hand that was on Daehyun’s thigh and cupping his cheek, leaning closer until he’s kissing Daehyun. It’s short and filthy, like he’s in a race to explore the contours of Daehyun’s mouth and devour his soul. 

They’re both breathing hard when Yongguk pulls back. Daehyun’s eyes are wide and glassy like they get when he starts to sink into his headspace, the place where he says everything goes golden and floaty. Junhong watches as Yongguk traces his thumb over Daehyun’s cheekbone, a short caress like he’s savoring the moment, savoring the start of Daehyun’s fall.

“I want to watch you two together,” Yongguk says. “I want to see our little Daehyunnie be so good for his oppa while I sit back and watch the two of you put on the most amazing show for me. I want to see our pretty little girl cry with how good she feels and beg and fall apart under her oppa’s touch.”

Yongguk’s words and kisses work on Daehyun so well, coaxing him into his headspace with so little effort that Junhong would feel envious if he wasn’t able to reap the spoils. Instead his mind starts whirling with ideas on how to keep Daehyun there and to fulfill Yongguk’s wishes. “I think we can handle that.”

“I thought you might be able to,” Yongguk says, looking back at Junhong before turning to Daehyun and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Be a good girl for your oppa, sweetheart. I’ll be watching.”

Daehyun’s expression is earnestly eager when he replies, “Yes, Yongguk oppa, I’ll be good. I’ll be so good, let me show you, please oppa.” 

“I know you will,” he says, pulling back so that Junhong has unfettered access to Daehyun. Instead of reassuming his position behind Junhong, this time he scoots back slightly so he can prop himself up on the pillows. He’s legs are spread, his hands resting on his thigh and belly in a way that looks debauched and part of Junhong want’s to climb into his lap just like Daehyun has climbed into his.

Junhong’s attention wanders for too long, and Daehyun lets him know with a little whine like a puppy begging for love and attention. Junhong responds immediately, turning and focusing solely on Daehyun. “Shh, I got you, baby,” he whispers, slipping his hand from Daehyun’s hair to the back of his neck, mirroring the way that Yongguk held him earlier. He gives a gentle squeeze and feels some of Daehyun’s tension melt away at it. “You’re being so good for me. My pretty, good girl.”

Daehyun whimpers and his hips shift in Junhong’s lap ever so slightly before he can stop himself. Junhong pets his back as Daehyun settles down. Looking down the length of Daehyun’s body, he takes in the way the neck of the dress sits on his collarbones, how Daehyun’s nipples are pebbled against the cold air of the room, peeking from between the Xs of black, and further down, the way that Daehyun’s cock is hard and bound against his belly.  
Sliding his hand down to Daehyun’s hip, Junhong tugs him closer, watching the way that the fabric shifts and pulls under his hands. Daehyun's precome is beading at the tip of his cock and the way it's straining against the fishnet looks like it would hurt if Junhong tightened his hands just a bit more. 

Junhong can’t resist. He shifts and _pulls_ , watching as the black lines press into Daehyun’s cock. Daehyun gasps as his hips twitch into Junhong’s hands, pressing the fabric harder into his skin and making his cock look like it’s wrapped in a perfectly fitted cage. 

“Fuck. Junhongie–” Daehyun starts before Yongguk interrupts him. 

“No, sweetheart,” he tsks, “that’s not how good girls speak to their oppas.”

Daehyun’s cheeks color, embarrassment flavored with pleasure, and his eyes shut before he looks up at Junhong from underneath his lashes. "Please, oppa. It feels too good. Will you touch me? I need you to touch me.”

"What's too good, kitten?" 

Daehyun's cheeks flush and his eyes dart over Junhong's shoulder to Yongguk. "The plug, oppa."

"A plug?" Junhong can feel Yongguk press a smile into his shoulder, like Junhong’s astonishment is _his_ gift of the night. Junhong feels like he can’t be blamed, though. Of all the ways Junhong imagined tonight going, Daehyun in his lap in his pretty little dress, calling him oppa, begging to be touched while his cock was bound and his ass plugged was pretty far down on the list. But there’s no way he’s complaining. 

Daehyun nods, answering Junhong’s question while the flush on his cheeks darkens and starts working its way down his neck and the top of his chest. "Yongguk hyung helped me. I couldn't...I'm sorry, I couldn't wait, oppa, I just wanted you so bad."

"Mhmm, always such a needy little thing, aren't you Daehyunnie?" Junhong says, slipping further into the headspace he needs to give Daehyun what he loves.

Sliding a hand around Daehyun’s ass, Junhong presses on the base of the plug though the fabric of his dress. Daehyun hips twitch when the plug shifts, not quite able to swallow the noise he makes in the back of his throat when Junhong makes sure to move the plug enough to ensure it’s rubbing against Daehyun’s prostate. He keeps at it for all of fifteen seconds before moving his hand away, putting it back on Daehyun’s hip so he can pull him close. “I’ll touch you when I’m ready, baby. Can you keep being good for me?”

At Daehyun's nod Junhong reaches up and caresses his cheek. "That's my girl,” he praises and Daehyun’s answering smile is sweet. He rubs his cheek against Junhong’s hand once before stilling again. 

Junhong takes his time touching Daehyun's body through his dress, fingertips skimming down his arms and back again. There's a wave of goosebumps that follow Junhong's touch and little twitches when his fingers tickle at the inside of Daehyun's elbows. His hand ghosts down Daehyun's shoulders, and across his chest, until thumbing gently at his pebbled nipples. 

“Put your hands behind your back now, Yongguk hyung and I want to see your pretty tits." 

Daehyun's hands drop from Junhong's shoulders and he moves them behind his back, crossing his wrists at the small of his back. The positions shifts his shoulders back and stretches his dress across his chest, and putting his chest on display. "Like this, oppa?" 

"Perfect, sweetheart," Junhong replies using his palms to cup Daehyun's chest, feeling how smooth firm muscle fills his hand. "It was good of Yongguk hyung to help you. Did you thank him?" 

"Yes, oppa," Daehyun stops to suck a breath in through his teeth when Junhong pinches his nipple through the false barrier of cloth. "He fucked my mouth afterwards but wouldn't let me touch myself.”

“Oh?” Junhong uses the edge of his nail to flick at Daehyun's nipple, watching how Daehyun has to fight his instincts to arch in response. 

“He said that I had to wait, that you would like it better if I did.”

Junhong soothes the sting away with a finger and leans in to reward Daehyun with a kiss. “He’s right. I’m so happy he had you wait. Now I get to watch you. We both get to watch you.” Shifting a hand down between Daehyun’s cheeks, he presses against the edge of the toy nestled there. "And how long ago did he help you with your little plug?"

Hips making tiny circles, Daehyun moves into and away from the pressure Junhong puts on the plug. It’s not unexpected; Daehyun’s always been the most sensitive out of the three of them when it comes to toys. But it's even more unexpected when Daehyun says, "Since before dinner."

"Dinner?” Junhong's mind whirls at that. “And you sat in you seat talking with all the hyungs with a pretty, pink plug inside of you, hoping we didn't realize you were getting hard in your jeans?"

"Yes, oppa."

"You're such a needy little thing, aren't you?" Junhong smiles to take the sting out of the words and enjoys how Daehyun squirms with embarrassment. 

Daehyun fidgets for a second before looking up at him once more. "Only for you, oppa," he says, completely sincere.

“Fuck, Daehyunnie,” he hisses between his teeth. It's simple to pick Daehyun up and roll them over so that Daehyun is pinned underneath him. Junhong spares a moment in thanks that they no longer have bunks where he has to worry about hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk. 

With Daehyun on his back underneath him, Junhong is free to map the rest of his body how he likes. He grasps each wrist, placing a single kiss on the soft underside before pressing them to the bed along Daehyun’s sides, a silent order. 

Hands free and Daehyun spread beneath him, Junhong starts exploring again. "And what would you have done if they'd found out how much you wanted your oppa's dick?" he asks, picking up where he left off and leaning down to tongue at Daehyun’s nipple.

Daehyun shakes his head. "I don't know.”

"Maybe you wanted to be found out, hmm? Let everyone see how bad you want it and how good your oppa treats you. Maybe Yongguk hyung and I should have fucked you right there on the table where they could watch you beg for it."

"Oppa--"

"What, sweetheart?” Junhong looks over at Yongguk who’s studying them intently, his eyes dark while he touches himself, thumb circling the head of his dick and spreading the slick there before fisting his shaft. 

Junhong works his way down Daehyun’s body with Yongguk’s eyes following him every step of the way. He traces the contours of Daehyun’s stomach through his dress, fingers catching on his way down, down, down until he can push his hand under the hem and cup Daehyun’s ass. He ignores Daehyun’s leaking cock for now, instead focusing on playing with the plug, pulling on it until Daehyun’s rim is stretched around the widest part before fucking it back into Daehyun’s ass, talking all the while. 

“Tell me you wouldn't have loved it,” he says, “Yongguk hyung and I laying you out on the table, fucking you with your little plug before pulling it out and fucking you in both ends at once. Wouldn't you have loved it when we made you come all over yourself where everyone could see? We wouldn't even touch your dick, you'd just come from us fucking you. You'd be begging your oppas to touch you, but all you'd be able to do is take what we decided to give you."

Junhong leans down and licks Daehyun’s cock through the netting of his dress. The fabric keeps him from doing more than sucking kisses along his shaft and mouthing at the head, tasting the precome that’s soaked into the material. 

"Oppa, _please_ ," Daehyun pleads when Junhong tugs at the cock ring with his teeth. It’s not enough to undo it, just give a jarring feeling that leaves Daehyun restless against the sheets, unable to keep still. 

"What do you want, pretty girl?"

Daehyun's eyes are closed, tears leaking out the corners. "Please, I can't--I need--" 

Surging up, Junhong kisses the words right out of Daehyun’s mouth. It takes nothing at all to roll Daehyun onto his knees. Junhong grabs onto Daehyun’s hips, tilting them up until he's angled like he's presenting his ass for a spanking. Junhong pushes the skirt of the dress up until it's bunched at the small of Daehyun's back. 

He's gentle when he pulls the plug out, knowing that toys can cause soreness when they've been in that long. He rubs at some of the excess lube with his hand before smacking Daehyun's asscheek. "I'm going to eat you until you're sopping wet, baby girl."

"Junhong oppa, _please_."

Junhong leans in and gets to work, using the tip of his tongue to tease at Daehyun rim until he's past the lingering flavor of lube and all he can taste on his tongue is the unmistakable taste of Daehyun. Flexing his tongue, he teases with the tip, dipping in and out of Daehyun's hole. His hands grip Daehyun's ass with every movement of Daehyun's body as he works his hips in the air, nothing, not even a pillow to rub against for friction. 

"Please, oppa."

Junhong pulls back enough to lay another smack on Daehyun's ass, this time on the opposite side. "Be good for me, Daehyunnie. Only good girls get to come," he says before diving back in, licking his way between Daehyun's cheeks, nipping at his rim, tonguing at his hole, getting him wet until Junhong can just fuck him with his tongue. It's easy to slip inside after the hours Daehyun spent wearing the plug and it takes almost no effort for Junhong to work his way deeper.

Daehyun groans at the first insistent thrust of Junhong's tongue, trying to push back against his face until he's all but rubbing his ass into Junhong's mouth. "Please, oppa, I need--I need something. Your fingers, your cock, _please_."

Junhong can hear the desperation in Daehyun's voice; nothing gets his boy going faster than having his ass eaten out. He pulls back long enough to give Daehyun's ass cheek another smack before sinking his teeth in and working a nice bite mark into the reddest part of Daehyun's ass. Daehyun jumps under his ministrations, nearly coming off the bed. Junhong uses the flat of his tongue to sooth the bite for a moment before kneeling up and laying himself over Daehyun's back so he can whisper in his ear. 

"You're such a needy little thing, aren't you?" Junhong asks, slipping one finger, then two into Daehyun's hole, working them in deep, filling him like the plug had. "You're so hungry for my fingers, my cock. Is that why you need both me and Yongguk hyung? Are you so desperate for it that you need two cocks to satisfy you?"

Daehyun squirms at Junhong's words but doesn't deny them. "I just. I need. Please, hyung, please."

"I know what you need," Junhong comforts, finger still working their way in and out of Daehyun. "It's the only thing that will make you quiet too, I bet. Yongguk hyung? Would you mind coming here and giving our little Daehyunnie here something to keep his mouth busy?"

"I think I can do that," Yongguk says with a smirk, still fisting his dick, thumbing at a bead of precome. He gets up, leaving his nest of pillows and kneels at Daehyun's head. Daehyun licks his lips before opening his mouth, his eyes bright with anticipation, "Please, oppa. I'll be good, I promise."

"Shh, sweetheart, open your mouth for me," Yongguk whispers, his thumb pulling at Daehyun's bottom lip. 

Daehyun opens his mouth and Yongguk slides in, just the tip at first before slowly inching his way further and further until Daehyun's lips are wrapped around the base of his dick and he's looking up at Yongguk with wide eyes.

Junhong watches as Yongguk threads his hand into Daehyun's hair, using it to guide him onto his cock. 

"That's it, that's our good girl," Yongguk coaxes, while fucking Daehyun's mouth. 

Junhong waits until they start building up a slow rhythm before moving his fingers again. He works them in and out of Daehyun, teasing and stretching until he can work a third inside. Once he has his fingers in, he teases at Daehyun's prostate, rubbing and petting until Daehyun can't help but whine for more, his moans muffled by Yongguk's cock filling up his mouth.

"You look so pretty like this, Daehyunnie, filled up at both ends. You can't get enough, can you? You can't even come, but you're begging for it." The filthy words tumble out of Junhong's mouth like water over the precipice. He can't stop the litany of just how Daehyun makes him feel. "You're so good, sweetheart. You make me want to tie you up to our bed and keep you there always, just wet and ready for us. I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? Just waiting for us to come home and fill you up? Make you sing with how good we make you feel. We'd take such good care of you, Daehyunnie. Our precious girl."

He can see the tears building at the corner of Daehyun's eyes as Yongguk fucks his mouth. Junhong reaches a hand down to cup Daehyun's dick, still bound by the cock ring. His dick is hot, leaking at the tip and leaving a puddle of pre-come below him on the sheet, but that's nothing compared to the way that Daehyun _keens_ at Junhong's touch, arching first into it, then away, then back into Junhong's hand like he doesn't know what direction to turn. 

He moves enough that Yongguk has to pull out, the wet tip of his dick resting against Daehyun's cheeks as he pleads, "I can't, Junhongie. Oppa, please, I need you. I can't. I _can't._ " Daehyun's voice breaks and he presses his face against Yongguk’s thigh like he's seeking an anchor.

"I know, baby. I have you, I have you now," he assures, taking his hand off of Daehyun's dick and rubbing it up and down Dae's spine in a calming manner. Daehyun settles, pressing his face closer to Yongguk, nestling between his hip and groin while Yongguk pets his hair and whispers his own praises while Junhong grabs the bottle of lube. It's a quick handful of seconds until Junhong's cock is slicked and he's kneeling up behind Daehyun. Braced with one hand on Daehyun’s hip, he guides himself in with the other, going slowly and listening as Daehyun’s breath catches in increments before rushing out in one long moan as Junhong bottoms out. 

Junhong stays still for a long moment, not trusting himself to move right away. Daehyun turns his head where he’s still resting against Yongguk’s hip until he can mouth at the base of Yongguk’s cock. Yongguk fists himself slowly, content for the moment to pet Daehyun’s hair and watch Junhong fuck him.

It’s enough to spur Junhong on and he leans forward to place a kiss on Daehyun’s spine before kneeling back up again and fucking into him in long, steady strokes. He angles their hips until he brushes against Daehyun’s prostate with every thrust, coaxing more noises from him. 

Daehyun switches from mouthing at Yongguk’s cock to sucking on the head again, working his way down until Yongguk is once again fucking his mouth and turning Daehyun’s lipgloss into a completely unsalvageable wreck. It’s smeared all over Yongguk’s cock and Daehyun’s mouth, a lip print left at the base of Yongguk’s dick like a badge of honor.

"That's it, baby. Take what we're giving you,” Junhong praises, his hands tight on Daehyun’s hips while he fights to keep himself from from going over the edge too soon. “You're so good for me, for us, Daehyunnie. You’re our best girl." They work in tandem, Junhong fucking needy noises out of Daehyun while Yongguk fucks his mouth, adding to the melody with the way Daehyun chokes on his cock. 

Looking at Yongguk, Junhong can tell he's getting close from the way his hand tightens in Daehyun's hair while the other is flexing against his own thigh. As he watches, Yongguk rolls his head back, the long expanse of his neck bared in a way that makes Junhong wish he was close enough to suck marks into the skin below Yongguk's jaw. 

Junhong’s distracted by his thoughts when Yongguk’s head falls forward again and he spits out a curse. Pulling out of Daehyun’s mouth, Yongguk works his hand over his cock. One, two, three strokes slicked by Daehyun’s spit on his cock and Yongguk is coming, painting Daehyun’s face with streaks of white. 

The sight of Daehyun’s upturned face, mouth open and greedy for Yongguk’s come is what sets Junhong off. He keeps his head together enough to remember to reach down and unsnap Daehyun’s cock ring, barely able to cup his hand around the head of Daehyun’s cock before Daehyun’s shooting off, filling Junhong’s hand with his come, the excess spilling onto the sheets below him. The rest ends up as a wet smear on Daehyun’s hip as Junhong fumbles for purchase, pulling Daehyun close with his hands as the feeling of Daehyun's ass clenching around Junhong's cock pulls him close to the edge. He pushes in as deep as he can, hit by an uncontrollable urge to get as close to Daehyun as possible. He bends down, biting at Daehyun’s shoulder through the fabric of his dress as he comes. 

Junhong falls forward, taking Daehyun with him and all three of them end in a tangle of limbs crosswise on the bed. They lay there for a minute, gasping for air. Daehyun's knee is pressed painfully into Junhong’s shin, while Yongguk’s elbow is too close to Junhong’s nose for comfort. 

Junhong is the first one to move, sitting up and slipping out of Daehyun, who wrinkles his nose at the sensation. He gestures at Yongguk to help him and between the two of them, they get Daehyun out of his dress and curled up by the pillows. His dress ends up being tossed into the corner with the rest of the dirty laundry while Junhong climbs out of the bed. He pulls on his discarded briefs and heads to the bathroom for a wet cloth to clean them up. He crosses the hall to the bathroom door, looking for signs of the others but all he can hear is the sound of explosions from the TV in the living room. 

Washcloth in hand, Junhong walks back into the room, hitting the light on his way in and locking the door behind him. Daehyun is curled up against Yongguk’s chest while Yongguk lightly traces invisible designs on Daehyun’s skin with his fingernails, holding him close.

Crawling back into bed, Junhong helps Daehyun with the lip gloss that’s smeared all over his face before cleaning the three of them up and tossing the washcloth in the same direction as the dress. Junhong reaches down to the foot of the bed and grabs the comforter, pulling it up around them before curling around Daehyun’s back. They’ll probably end up kicking it off in the middle of the night, the three of them giving off too much body heat to stay comfortable under the thick blanket for long, but it’s nice and cozy for now. The combination of the warmth of the blanket, the heat of Daehyun against his chest, and his orgasm is enough to make Junhong’s eyes heavy and he closes his eyes. 

Eyes shut, he joins Yongguk in quietly touching every inch of Daehyun he can reach. His fingers trace down Daehyun’s side, nearly light enough to tickle before reaching Daehyun’s hip. The texture under his fingertips changes and he laughs to himself quietly, but it’s still loud enough that they can hear him. 

“What is it?” Yongguk asks, his voice thick and gravely like he’s about to drift off to sleep at any moment himself. 

Junhong smiles and presses a kiss to Daehyun’s hair. “Daehyunnie’s dress has left an even greater impression than expected,” he teases, rubbing his fingers back and forth on the lines left by the fishnet.

It earns him a sleepy grumble of protest from Daehyun, “Stop it, it tickles,” he complains, pressing closer to Yongguk like it will magically hide him from Junhong’s hands. 

Just because he can, Junhong dances his fingers up Daehyun’s side lightning quick, stopping before Daehyun can even properly tense up, but not before he lets out a grumpy giggle. 

This time it’s Yongguk that reaches out and tugs on a bit of Junhong’s hair. “Brat,” he admonishes, his smile evident in his voice. 

“You know you love it,” Junhong retorts, wrapping his arm around Daehyun and scooting closer until he can lean over Daehyun’s head and give Yongguk a kiss. 

“Mhmmm, love you,” Yongguk says against his lips. 

“Love you both,” he replies before pulling back and leaving a kiss on Daehyun’s temple, the only part of his skin Junhong can reach with his mouth. Junhong settles against his pillow and closes his eyes at Daehyun’s sleepy mumble of affection. Tonight might have been unexpected but this, right here--the three of them together, warm and comfortable and happy--this is the real gift. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! If you prefer, you can always drop me a line at [my tumblr](http://thirstingdragon.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/zeloproblems).


End file.
